Lurking Shadows
by Kestrez
Summary: The small army led by Eirika and Ephraim was close to the monster infested Darkling Woods now. Not wanting to attract attention, they split up into three groups for the night. It starts off well enough, but soon it will be a race against time.
1. Midnight Training

Disclaimer- blahblah, don't own any of these characters, I don't own Fire Emblem blahblah You all know the drill. 

Note: This would take place right before chapter 20: Darkling Woods. Some of this comes from support conversations and relationships as well.

Author's Note: Whoosh. My first full Fire Emblem fic is finally out and started, please review!  
Here's the deal: if you want me to focus on certain units in each camp, let me know. I'll pick a few out from those suggested. Thanks all!

The small army led by Eirika and Ephraim was close to Darkling Woods now, and had decided to wait until dawn to press forward into the actual forest. Quite a few needed the night to rest. Others agreed so they would have time to think, or train. So they followed through with the plan, three separate camps were formed:

Camp 1: Joshua, Natasha, Lute, Artur, Garcia, Ross, Vanessa, Forde, Marisa, Rennac

Camp 2: Eirika, Ephraim, Seth, Kyle, Franz, Gilliam, Moulder, Tana, Dozla, Duessel, Cormag, Myrrh

Camp 3: Innes, L'Arachel, Neimi, Colm, Amelia, Gerik, Tethys, Saleh, Ewan, Knoll, Syrene

They thought they had camped far enough apart so they wouldn't attract attention, that's why they split up in the first place. It started off well enough, but soon it will be a race against time...

**Chapter 1 - Midnight Training (at camp 1)**

Joshua pivoted on his heel, the lightning strike missing him by about half a foot. Crimson eyes shining with laughter, he turned once more to face his attacker.

"See, you really don't need any of this." Artur said, standing a yard away.

Joshua smirked, "Sure I do. Did you see how close you came to hitting me?"

It was around midnight. The other eight members of camp 1 were doing various things. Still sticking to their 'agreement', Joshua and Artur were training. They were a few yards away from the small group of tents. It was dark, and no fires were lit in the camp, the stars being the onlysource of the little light they had.

Artur merely sighed, running a hand through his red-orange hair. "Well, how much longer do you plan on doing this for tonight? We've been out here for over two hours."

He immediately regretted saying that. Before Joshua even said anything, Artur crossed his arms, saying:

"If you want to bet over it, I call heads."

Joshua looked up, grinning. "Now wait a moment, Artur. Maybe I was going to agree with you and stop for the night."

"Really? I'm sorry, I just assumed that..." Artur began, but Joshua cut him off.

"No, now we're going to make a bet. So, you said heads. If I win, we train for another hour."

"An hour! Do you plan on sleeping at all?"

But Joshua had already flipped the coin. "Look here." He showed Artur.

"Heads! I actually won for once." Artur replied, sounding surprised.

"Yep. Not my lucky day, I suppose." Joshua stated, starting to walk back towards the camp.

Artur followed, quickening his pace to catch up. "So, who's on watch right now?"

That was one thing their camp had agreed on. Two people on watch at all times, switchingpairs every two hours.

"I believe it's Vanessa and Forde. Then you and Lute."

"Yes, and then you and Natasha." Artur replied, smiling.

"And you're all happy about being paired with Lute, why?"

Artur didn't answer, and they both found themselves stopping at the edge of the camp.

Joshua shrugged, dropping the subject. "I doubt any of us are going to sleep well anyways."

He pointed to Darkling Woods, the beginning tree line could be seen about two miles away. As both of them were looking towards the distant trees, a shadow moved across the sky, flying low above the trees. Artur blinked. Then it was gone.

"Did you just see that?" Artur asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

Joshua nodded. "Probably just a gargoyle."

"Well, at least it can't see us from here." Artur commented.

"Let's hope so." Joshua agreed, continuing into the camp.

They walked a ways, saying hello to several people as they passed. As Joshua had predicted, most everyone was awake still, despite the time of night. It was quiet, those that were talking almost spoke in whispers. On a small rise a little ways away, the forms of Vanessa and Forde could be made out against the dark. Both seemed to be motionless, looking in the direction of Darkling Woods.

Artur sighed again. He wasn't that exhausted, but sleep sounded good at the moment. On the other hand, the thought of the shadow above the woods seemed to give him more energy. No, they all had to keep their guard up.

"Well, I'll be seeing you, Artur." Joshua said, starting towards his own tent.

"All right." Wrapping his cloak around himself tighter, Artur watched him leave, shivering a little. It certainly was colder now that he had stopped moving around. The coldbreeze that seemed to be a constant didn't help, either.

"Artur!" A voice shouted from behind him, causing several people to look up. Artur wasn't surprised.

"Lute." He said calmly, turning to face her. "You'll never change."

"What? Oh, was I being to loud? Well excuse me for disturbing the peace!" The girl replied.

"Right, well, we've got a few hours before watch." Artur said, changing the subject.

"Right, well." Lute repeated sarcastically.

"Oh stop. Come'on. I want to pray, and I'm sure you want to read your books." Artur replied simply, leading the way to their tents.


	2. Thoughts and Ideas

Disclaimer- I don't own Fire Emblem. So there.

Review Note: Would the story be any fun if I didn't separate some poor units and scare them half to death later with worry for others? Also, if you want me to focus on a certain pairing, tell me in your review. Thanks to all!

Chapter 2 - Thoughts and Ideas (at camp 2)

Eirika sat on the slight rise near camp 2, looking out over the landscape. Farther away, she could see the shadow of camp 1. Behind them somewhere, camp 3 rested. It was quiet, and she didn't really like it.

It gave her mind time to think too much, and it always ended up back to Lyon. Everyone said he was gone, and she had to believe them, now. How could she not? The Lyon that she had come to know ever since she was a child was gone. The problem was, when she had looked at who she now knew as the Demon King, she still saw Lyon.

She shifted her feet, which were starting to bother her. She'd been on watch for the past two hours, andshe guessed it was now past midnight. Ephraim had gone back to camp a minute or two ago, wanting to get her something to eat. Her brother. Always looking after her, yet always set on the battles at hand or ahead.

Eyes narrowing, she turned to look at the large, unwelcome shadow that was Darkling Woods. She'd avenge Lyon, that she would. He had always been so peaceful, so caring. It angered her to think of the torment he must have went through, maybe still was.

A slight noise behind her caused her to wheel around, hand darting for her rapier.

"Hey!" Ephraim retaliated, grabbing her arm. "Eirika, it's just me."

Her eyes fell. "Sorry brother, you startled me."

"I'm sorry, at least you were prepared for the worst." He broke into a smile, the moonlight catching in his eyes and causing them to shine.

"Here." He offered her what must have been a small fish, already cut up.

"And for yourself?" Eirika asked before touching it.

"I ate earlier, when you wouldn't, remember?"

She smiled slightly. "Oh yes, thanks." Taking the fish, she shifted her feet again before popping a piece into her mouth. No forks and such in an army, no.

"You're tired. Our shift ends soon. You should sleep." Ephraim stated, looking in the direction of the woods.

"No, I can't. No one else will, why should I?" Eirika responded, not looking at him, either.

"I'm not going to argue with you, Eirika." Was her brother's reply.

Eirika didn't respond. The pair stood in silence, both looking towards Darkling Woods.

After what seemed like hours to Eirika, the sound of hooves met her ears. Turning, she saw Franz and Seth, both leading their mounts.

"Ephraim, our turn's up." She commented, smiling as the other two approached.

"Not much activity, is there?" Franz asked, running a hand through his sandy-blond hair.

"No, and I don't expect it to change." Ephraim agreed. "Well, we'll leave you two." He added over his shoulder, starting back to the camp.

Eirika stalled a moment, shooting a smile at Seth as she walked past.

Upon arrival at the camp, Eirika was relieved to see that several people were talking. It was better than the dead silence that had hung in the air while she had been on watch. Behind Ephraim's back, she yawned. Truth be told, she was tired, but she couldn't rest. Not while Lyon still suffered, not while this war was still going on.

Tana was next to her suddenly. "You look exhausted, you should rest." She said, voice holding a note of worry.

"No."

"Okay okay. By the way, me and Cormag were wondering if one of us should go check on the other camps. Just to see how everyone was faring and such."

Eirika nodded. "It might be a good idea. Let me talk to Ephraim and see what he thinks. I'll be right back." She waved to her friend, then jogged until she caught up with Ephraim. He was already sitting outside his tent, watching those around him.

"Brother, Tana and Cormag suggest we send one of them to the other camps." She began.

"Why? Do you think something's wrong?" He replied, getting up and eyeing her.

Eirika shook her head. "No. You're so serious. Just to check up, we've been separate for almost five hours." She shrugged. "I thought it was a good idea."

Ephraim looked away for a moment, obviously thinking. "All right. Why not send Tana to camp 3 really quick. We can send Cormag to camp 1 when she gets back."

"Thanks, I'll go tell her and send her off." Eirika replied, smiling. She turned to leave, but Ephraim put a hand on her shoulder.

"Tell her to be careful. We're still close to Darkling Woods. I'd almost rather send Cormag..." He trailed off.

"Nonsense. Let her be, she can fly just as fast with her pegasus."

Ephraim shook his head, smirking slightly. "Innes won't like it."

"As if you care what he thinks!" Eirika countered, walking away.

Tana was already waiting. Actually, she was already astride Achaeus.

"Ephraim approves. And do be careful." Eirika said simply.

Tana grinned. "Thanks, Eirika. I'll be back in an hour, promise." With that, Achaeus took off, Tana waving from his back.

Eirika also waved, watching as they disappeared into the dark. Tana would be okay, what could possibly happen?


	3. Not So Safe

Disclaimer- Nope, still don't own Fire Emblem. 

Note:

Innes: "Hey, it took you long enough to update!"

Kestrez: "Shutup you jerk! July is a very busy month for me."

Innes: "What an excuse. And why isn't this chapter from my point of view?"

Kestrez: "You should be happy you're even in it! I hate your character!"

Colm: "Me and Neimi make a better pair anyways."

Neimi: "You mean that Colm?"

Colm: "Ugh! I should keep my mouth shut."

Kestrez: "As if that will ever happen."

Innes: "Well get back to your stupid strory already."

Kestrez: "I'm writing this buddy, I have the power to kill you!"

Neimi: "You aren't going to...kill...anyone...are you?"

Kestrez: "Quick, back to the story!"

**Chapter 3 - Not So Safe (at camp 3)**

Neimi looked up from polishing her bow. The young girl was sitting under a tree that just so happened to be smack in the middle of camp 3. Almost no one was even outside of their tents, though she guessed that none were sleeping. How could they? With all those crazy monsters running around nearby.

A group of bushes near her rustled, and she shot to her feet, drawing the bow and aiming right at them. A rabbit suddenly shot from it, bounding in the opposite direction.

"You don't have to jump at every sound, Neimi." Colm's snide voice came from behind her.

She jumped, turning to look at her friend. "Colm! I didn't...even hear you...coming." She gasped, eyes widening.

"Don't have another one of your fits." He retaliated, a rather disgusted look on his face.

"I'm...not." Neimi replied, sniffling once before looking away.

"Whatever." Was his reply.

The sound of wings caused both of them to look up. Colm took a step back to try and get a better view, Neimi just stood in place, unsure of what to expect.

"I don't see...oh wait, it's a pegasus." Colm said, actually breathing a sigh of relief.

"Why, though?" Neimi asked just as the winged horse came into view. It landed on one hoof, trotting forward a few paces before stopping right in front of them.

"Tana? Is anything wrong?" Neimi asked, eyes filled with worry.

"Just checking in. Nothing's wrong at camp 2." Tana replied, jumping from Achaeus' back and giving the pegasus a loving pat.

"As you can see." Colm started, spreading his arms. "There's absolutely nothing going on here, totally dull."

Tana smiled, otherwise ignoring him. "May I ask where Innes is?"

"Right behind you. What are you doing here?" An annoyed voice replied. Innes stood a few feet away,arms crossed and bow slung over his shoulder.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on watch!" Colm shouted, his voice carrying rather far throughout the camp.

"Shhh...Colm..." Neimi chided, looking around.

"L'Arachel is still there." Innes shot back, glaring at Tana. "Why are you here?"

Tana put her hand on her hips, returning her brother's glare with her own. "We decided to check up on the other camps. Is that a problem? Get a grip, I know how to fly."

Innes walked towards the small group, stopping in front of Tana. Colm and Neimi stood a ways away.

"Oh, don't argue, it was so nice and quiet here." Neimi complained, eyes pleading with the two siblings to stop.

"I asked Eirika and Ephraim before I left, they both agreed. So, I take it everything's okay here?" Tanaadded quickly, trying to stop Innes from saying more.

Colm caught on, though he could care less if the two argued all night. "Nothing interesting, as I said before."

Neimi shifted her feet. "I'm going to give L'Arachel some company." She said quickly, disappearing in the opposite direction with her bow.

Colm watched her go, then turned back to look at the two siblings, who were still giving each other odd glares.

"I'll just go now, leave you two to your argument." He said, following Neimi.

He found L'Arachel a ways away. The young woman was watching the distant forest with a look of great distaste.

Colm looked around, L'Arachel was alone.

"Where's Neimi?"

"Who?" She asked, turning to look at him. "Your archer friend? How should I know, I'm on look-out. And do tell Innes to get back here, this is quite boring."

Colm stiffened. Where was Neimi? She had gone in this direction, he was sure of it.

"Okay, bye then." He said simply, turning in place and striding away.

"Get Innes!" L'Arachel shouted after him.

Colm flinched. Did she have to be so loud? Selfish little brat. Keen eyes spotting an upright shadow a ways away, he made his way to the outskirts of the camp.

"Neimi?" He whispered, squinting to see who the figure was. It suddenly darted behind a tree, raising something in its hands.

He sighed. She was so jumpy, and a cry-baby. He'd scared her again, and would have to deal with her crying most likely.

"Neimi. It's just me. Colm again." He said, voice rising slightly.

Movement to his left. Was she actually playing with him? He scowled. That girl was so annoying sometimes!

Light. Two red spots out of the corner of his eye. He turned, about to yell...and found a gorgon staring back at him, straight in the eye.

"Oh shit." He mumbled, mind whirling. Eye contact, not a good thing. His mind screamed at him to move, but he suddenly couldn't. He couldn't look away, he felt like he was slowly being drawn into himself, unable to move, breath...darkness started to cloud his vision. Stone. How could he have been so stupid? He couldn't die, not here, not now.

An arrow shot from nowhere, piercing the thing right in the head. It screamed. Well, as much as you could expect a monster's scream to sound like. Another arrow, this one hitting it smack in the right eye. The thing collapsed, disintegrating into dust before it fully hit the ground.

It was quiet for a moment, and then Colm fell backwards, staggering, trying to catch himself.

"Colm!" A female voice screamed from behind him. He heard someone running, then felt a hand on his forehead. He sat back on his heals, still gasping for breath. He blinked once, twice, then tilted his head back to look at Neimi.

"Are you all right? Where'd that...thing come from?" She sobbed, tears streaming down her face. Colm realized that she still had her hand on his head.

"Hey, hands off." He said, trying to compose himself.

"Sor...sorry. Are you...you could have died!" She sniffed, drawing away, and offering him a hand.

For once, he took it, using his legs to push himself up.It still felt like he hadn't moved in days, as if he'd been in the same spot for a very, very long time.

"I was looking for you, Neimi. You weren't with L'Arachel, and I went looking for you." He said, voice gaining its normal tone back.

"I went back to my tent first." She stammered, looking at him with scared eyes, expecting him to yell at her.

Colm thought for a moment, then looked to where the gorgon had fallen. "That was way too close to our camp, and it's scream was loud enough to wake anything sleeping and draw attention to us." He said, drifting off the subject of how he had managed to almost get killed. "We need to go back and tell Innes. Get Tana to tell camp 2."

"Don't forget camp 1." Neimi added.

"Right, let's go now, I don't want to feel like that again." Colm agreed, and he took off at a run back to the camp.

Neimi looked back to the woods, imagining pairs of red eyes all around the border, moving shadows everywhere. She shuttered, turning and running after Colm.

Maybe it wasn't her imagination.


End file.
